Harfest? More like smutfest Really, don't even read this tbh
by ggbbhhhh
Summary: People just have a good time at a place, you're just wasting your time if you ask me


Bea was sitting in her house, eating her chips. She had finally cleaned them up after a month of having then on the floor. She had recently hired danny as a maid, and forced him to wear a french maid outfit. She was into traps, and so were her common guests, i mean, often times when Danny would come around, Bea would just throw a chip or something on the ground behind him so he could bend down in front of her and pick it up, i mean who wouldn't want to get a peak at that ass at every possible chance?

Bea's life was good, and she was simple. Then, one fall morning, Angus and Mae burst through the front door. This broke the hinges she had installed after the first incident, when made her achieve a mixture of anger and happiness for her friends. She screamed in a bloodcurdling tone, "Hey, what are you guys doing here? I was busy getting Danny's dick pickled."

Mae said in a loud speaking "Dude we gotta go to Harfest, its going on right now, quick, we must go before Gregg finds out where we are, we gave him the ol' cinder-block shoes and pushed him in the river, but like the fucking witch he is, he was able to circumvent such a fate"

"What the fuck? First it was the third degree pyromancy burns, now he might survive this? Jesus fucking christ." She yelled, breaking all the glass within a mile radius. "Alright, let's head out. Danny, keep pickling your dick, I'm craving something salty." She said with a wink.

So off they went, running at hihg speeds down to the festival, on the way they passed Germ and Lori Meyers just fucking on the side of a busy street, because after all, Lori _was_ 18 now, and soon they made it to the festival

Mae immediately went for the fucking pumpkin spice latte market, because she was _the most_ basic bitch. This just left Bea and Angus to themselves. "Hey how about we go to the athiest tent right there so I can live in an echo chamber?" He said, tipping his fedora. Bea knew this would be bad, which is why she was carrying a fucking huge sledgehammer to kill some heretics.

"Oh hey yeah sure" Bea said in a voice to rival that of the most powerful demons in the deepest regions of hell, walking with Angus to the tent, and as they entered the most putrid stench of body odor, red bull and dead semen filled their noses, they could hardly contain their vomit! they passed the most colorful characters you've ever seen, like a fat guy, another fat guy, i think one guy had a katana, and in the corner of the booth was an actual satanic cult chanting and making sacrifices, all in public for people to see! and for free as well!

"Hey Bea, wanna sacrifice that fucking fundie pastor karen? It'll be so on point." He said, starting his mass downvoting app on r/christianity. Bea wanted to put a stop to this, and ripped off his pants with her hands alone.

"holy shit!" angus screamed!

Pants in hand, Bea stared at his crotch with a confused expression, "I didn't know you were eunuch" Bea said, a sonic boom escaping from her mouth, exploding the tent and all those who were in it, except for Angus, "What do you mean, my dick's right here" he said as i pointed to a small protrusion in his skin

"holy shit that's almost a micron" she yelled, causing lori and germ to lose their rhythm, which offset the balance of the universe a little bit. This caused Angus's cock to grow by a power of 1,000

"now that's what I'm talking about" bea whispered, with the volume of a jet engine

The sheer force from her voice caused his manhood to flop back on top of him, practically smuthering him, this was hot to Bea through, also, bear in mind, his dick is what grew big, not his balls, he had no balls and only a dick "Aw man this is gonna screw up my mojo but i guess i can manage" she belted out in a voice akin to the heaviest of all heavy metal voice leads as she ripped off her clothes

Mae appeared, her trap cock visible through her jeans, but her friends never mention it because they try to polite. "I leave to get a pumpkin spice fuckign mocha and this is what happens? Too much bullshit in this town." She says, pouring the coffee onto angus's cock. He screams in pain, the almost lava temperature coffee acting like a grill around his cock, which was now delicious and steaky. Bea was so excited she was practically flooding the festival, this was gonna be some good lube.

"They don't call this angus quality for nothing." Mae quipped.

Mae stripped down in an instant, her massive fem-sausage acting as a running faucet for precum all over the ground, that in combination with Bea, they were up to their knees in warm and sticky fluids, by this time Angus's cock, which had 58th degree burns from the pumpkin flavored magma, was now towering over them, way taller than anyone there, a good 10 times, 11 tops, though Angus was kind of drowning in all the fluids, though at least his cock wasn't smothering him

Germ and Lori, still having a good time on an assfuck bike, started talking about the logistics of such a meat packing monster. "Wouldn't this drain all the blood from his body? I'd know, I have a good ass blood fetish." Said Lori, the 18 year old who is 18. "I don't know, but it might just be powered by pure fat at this point tbh."

Mae started climbing up his dick, using her claws to dig in, to support the weight of her massive thickness, as she was very thicc, large amounts of blood spouting from the holes she puts in it, along the way she keeps licking it with her prickly cat tongue, which up close looks like a disgusting deep sea creature, many bubbles of pain were let out of Angus' mouth and into the vast sea of sex fluids they created, but to no avail, Bea all the while was just straddling his dick like it was one of the stripper poles back home that she legally requires Trap!Danny to dance on every night, she doesn't even throw dollar bills at him, the fucking degenerate, though if she did, it meant he would actually be getting paid in any capacity

Speaking of Trap!Danny, he was wading through through the sea of semen, his dick pickled and ready for action. Gregg, the pondscum covered fuckface, was actually swimming through the seamen, and mistaked his pickled dick for an actual pickled, and chomped it right off. He screamed in pain, Bea noticed this. Nobody hurts her fuckslave except Lori [She's into blood]. She took out her sledgehammer and smashed him in the eye. Germ jumped at the opprotunity and stuck one of the bases of his hydracock into his eyehole. An orchestra of pleasured moans and painful screams filled harfest. Mae still drinking her fucking uhhhh pumpkin spice mocha.

All the while, Angus was enjoying getting dick scratched up by Mae, and just like that guy on he started fuckign cumming all over the place, increasing the size of the ocean of semen and semenic fluids, his dick erupted onto Possum Springs just like the Volcano erupted onto Pompeii, actually, the volcano didn't have shit on him, Mae looked up into the sky only to be met with a face full of cum, the sheer impact from this extremely compact semen knocked her off the climbing wall that she was making out of his dick and made her plummet into the sea of cum below her, she falls for what seemed like years, and when she made contact with the surface of the fluid, boy it was like if god himself did a cannon ball into the world's oceans

Her skin was instantly as soft as that of a baby's. She eventually swam up, and by then, everybody was gone. She constructed a boat out of discarded mocha cups and paddled to bea's apartment. By the time she got to the top floor, all the semen had drained into a sinkhole. She didn't have time to ring the doorbell, so she just slammed into the house without asking. Since she was hungry, she decided to have a few chips, just to satisfy a bit of hunger. Then, when she looked outside, she saw something horrible at the public pool. An act of pedophilia. She busted into Bea's room. This was urgent.


End file.
